fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Superstar
| predecessor = | sucesscor = None | modes = Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer | ratings = | media = Nintendo Switch Catridge Digital Download | input = Joy-Con Nintendo Switch Pro Controller |}} This page is a page made by Bluetiger0824. You have no permission to edit this page unless you are fixing grammatical errors or adding categories. If so, explain them in the edit summary. Or, if I gave you permission to construct the game with me. Mario Kart Superstar (MKS) is the 11th installement in the main series of and also the 15th if arcade games are included. It features many new mechanics like different rings that does different things, items exclusive to water, and even teleporters. Therefore this game is going to be highly different from the previous installements, even in the more recent ones. Gameplay The gameplay is completely unique and different, even to the most recent games in the series. It has a lot of new mechanics, such as rings that can change a player’s size, or teleporters that can teleport players to other sections of a stage, and even a course builder. Players can now get up to 20 coins in a race and use those coins to buy new vehicle parts, or even upgrading items. They can also gain XP in race to level up themselves and unlock some new parts at the shop. Gifts are also distributed at the end of a Grand Prix/VS Race, which can be obtained when winning a gold/silver/bronze trophy, with those gifts ranging with vehicle parts to item cards (which is crucial for upgrading items). This is the point spread comparison for Mario Kart Superstar. Modes Grand Prix This is the most basic game in the Mario Kart series where players race with CPUs on 4 tracks to get points on all 12 cups in an engine class. At the beginning, only , and . The player is required to get gold in every cup in all engine classes to unlock the , which is all courses but mirrored in 150cc. After winning all cups in that category, the player can choose to unlock both , which is all cups but reversed in 150cc, and those reversed tracks are often altered to make them possible, or , which is all the cups in very fast speed, which makes those races insane. Time Trials Players race against their own times by themselves in either or . Players can also race is ghosts, which is either raced by Nintendo staff, the player’s best times, or times from around the world that can be shared online. The ghosts can be interacted with players, and vice versa. All players are given a set of triple mushrooms at the beginning, and gifts are also handed out when beating out a Nintendo staff or expert staff ghosts for the first time. VS Mode Players can race with other CPUs or players locally with custom rules, such as selecting which items can appear or CPU restrictions. This mode serves absolutely no purpose, expect for having fun and farming coins for new vehicle parts. Battle Mode Balloon Battle 12 players battle out in a battle stage with balloons as lives, trying to hit as much as possible to gain points within a time limit. All players start with 5 balloons. When a player get hit by an item, they lose a balloon, then the player who hit that person will gain a point. The player will be eliminated if he/she loses all balloons, he/she will respawn, but with only 3 balloons and half of their gained points will be deducted. Whoever has the most points after the time limit wins. Coin Runners Players will try to gather coins scattered around the stage within a time limit. Coins can respawn. If a player gets hit by an item, that player loses from 3-7 coins, depending on the item they’re hit. The player with the most coins when the timer goes out is the winner. Shine Thief One of the modes introduced in , a shine will spawn somewhere in the stage in the beginning, and players will pick it up. The player must maintain the Shine for 40 seconds, the same time in . When the Shine holder gets hit by an item, the Shine is dropped, and other players can pick it up. Players can also use mushrooms to snatch the Shine for themselves. Whenever one player can hold the Shine for 40 seconds, the match ends, and the results will be based on the time the player has holded on the Shine. Thunder Cloud Fear Opposite to Shine Thief, it’s the first new mode introduced in Mario Kart Superstar. In the beginning, one random player receives a Thunder Cloud. The goal for that player is to pass it onto someone else before it’s lightning activates, while the other players should dodge that player. When the time (30 seconds) expires, it will shrink and eliminate the player who is holding the Thunder Cloud, then the Thunder Cloud will be randomised to another player, and the timer resets. The game continues until all players but 1 is eliminated. The Thunder Cloud holder can have stronger and more powerful items, goes with a 10% speed boost, and is immune to off-road, just like in . Bob-omb Blast Another mode introduced in Mario Kart: Double Dash, Player’s try to hit other players with bob-ombs to earn points. Players start with 5 balloons. Only bob-ombs can be retrieved from item boxes, and players can have up to 10 bob-ombs at a time. Double item boxes gives the player 2 bob-ombs. When a player gets hit by a bob-ombs, they lose a balloon. When a player loses all balloons, the player respawn with 3 balloons and half of the player’s points will be deducted. Whoever has the most points in the end wins the game. Survival Another new mode introduced in Mario Kart Superstar, Survival involves players dodging other player’s attacks while trying to hit and eliminate other players. If the player gets hit by an item, they will be eliminated from the battle. Items are much weaker, with only bananas, triple bananas, green shells, triple green shells, mushrooms and fake item boxes allowed. The last survivor wins the game. Even though this mode has no time limit like in Shine Thief, the course will slowly shrink over time, forcing players to interact with others. Renegade Roundup A mode introduced in , players are forced to divide into 2 teams of 6, one acting as the “cops” with piranha plants attached to them and the other team being the “robbers”, who try to dodge the “cops”. Once a cop catches a robber, the robber will be sent into cells, waiting for teammate’s rescue. The cops win if the successfully caught all the robbers before the time limit, and the robbers win if at least one was not yet caught when the time ends. This is the only mode that forces players to go into teams, besides anything from . Category:Bluetiger0824's Games